residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Licker Alpha
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis continuity.' "What the hell is that thing?! Oh God, no!!" --A survivor moments before he is torn apart by the arriving Licker Alpha. History The Licker itself was given the bizarre nickname by the Raccoon City Police Department force so it is not considered to be a technical term used by the Umbrella Corporation. It is the further mutation of a zombie under laboratory conditions or otherwise mutation effects from the virus. The zombie's brain swells and breaks through the skull, becoming more visible; there is also a sharp increase in muscle development, as well as the total loss of skin. With the loss of this skin, the Licker is made to be very agile and fast and this makes them capable of jumping incredible heights and move much more rapidly on all fours due to their warped bone structure. As commonly known, the Licker can also use its talons to scale vertical structures and ceilings with little difficulty. It makes for a deadly predator and uses such tactics to take out its prey with lethal cunning and merciless skill. Because of this biological improvement, they also also known to show an increase in primal intellect. Also, their elongated tongues are powerful enough to pierce through flesh and bone as well as decapitate their prey. Another notable change is that they have lost their eyes entirely and cannot track their prey on visual senses alone. Their super improved hearing compensates for this loss and any sound can alert them to attack full force without mercy. They can also alert others to their vicinity as well. Their presence can be detected by the sound of their claws scraping across solid surfaces as well as a very quiet hissing sound. Newark City Infection Along with infecting the populace, Vanek was ordered to release these creatures into the city as well to test their abilities against Rose or any other possible survivors to see just how well they would go against them. They have been improved greatly based on the older model of the B.O.W. created by TriCell - to which Alex felt was a failure in their creation. It is significantly larger than this model and built with muscular durability and strength. Also, they possess a trait that neither previous Lickers have ever had; they have a thick, bone - like armor along their skulls and backs as well as two other insect - like digits that cover their soft, vulnerable heart from damages. While the creature itself is much more difficult to kill, its soft spot near its chest is an excellent way to take it down. A way to detect this Licker is to listen for its altered hissing and when it attacks, it lets out a high - pitched screaming sound. They tend to travel alone and sometimes in groups of two. The Licker Alpha's can cause heavy damage in the more difficult settings and should be dealt with at a reasonable distance. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 15:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC)